


Panic! At The Manor

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, guys don't tell crysty I kept the panic at the disco reference from the original doc title, just my personal head cannon that Jason gets panicky when he spends too much time at the manor, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “I’m just making sure.” Dick leant down to kiss him softly, “Besides, we both have a bad habit of telling each other we’re fine when we’re really not.”“Yeah I know, I do still remember you telling me you just needed an ice pack when you broke your leg,” Jason answered flatly.





	Panic! At The Manor

“I still don't get why I'm here. If you wanted to hang out with all of them you could have done it by yourself,” Jason muttered to him as Dick knocked on the door. 

“Because they miss you too, even if most of them won’t admit it.”

“They can miss me elsewhere,” he said, but it was too late to back out because Alfred opened the door and offered them a warm smile.

“Master Dick, Master Jason, always a pleasure to see the two of you,” he greeted, stepping to the side and opening the door wider for them to enter.

“C’mon,” Dick pulled him in, “I know you miss… most of them too.”

“A blatant over estimation,” Jason countered, but he let Dick pull him in where most of the batkids were gathered in the living room and Tim was setting up some video games.

“Oh hey guys,” Tim greeted with a grin.

“Bruce says he won't play video games with us, but he'll consider a board game,” Stephanie said from the couch.

“Or movie,” Cass added next to her.

And Jason just gave Dick a strong glare.

“We can ease into Bruce activities,” Dick said placatingly, “Okay, this time Tim and Steph aren’t winning every single game.”

“You're right. Cass is here this time,” Steph agreed.

“Bring it, Steph,” Dick was ready to put up a fight, which meant he expected Jason to too.

And Jason did, but he still wasn't good at video games. Except Mario Kart. He was weirdly good at that. He even beat Babs when she wheeled in to join. It probably didn't help with all of the other games though that Jason hadn't relaxed even a little since coming in like Dick had hoped he would. “Can we go now?” He asked Dick quietly when everyone seemed to be getting tired of video games and started arguing about what movie to play.

“We haven’t even been here that long.” Dick scooched over to press his side to Jason’s and took his hand in his. “And a movie just means a few hours of public cuddling.”

Jason didn't look sold. Even less so when Damian and Bruce joined them for the movie. Which was apparently Spy Kids, for some reason. Neither Bruce nor Damian looked thrilled with the choice. Stephanie informed them all that Spy Kids was a national treasure.

“If we leave now we’ll miss dinner with Alfred, and you know he’s preparing enough for us.” Dick got himself into what he called his ‘prime movie cuddle position’ which was essentially squishing himself between the couch and Jason and wrapping his arms around Jason’s middle.

Jason bit his lower lip but nodded hesitantly. “We can leave after though right?”

Dick didn’t really look like he wanted to but he nodded, “Alright.”

Damian ended up bailing half way through the movie. Bruce tried to stay, mostly because Tim and Steph had boxed him in on the couch with them and kept trying to tell him things about the movie, but near the end insisted that he had to check on dinner and Alfred, and Babs fell asleep.

Steph was just trying to set up the second movie when Alfred announced dinner being ready.

“We have to watch the second one after dinner,” Steph told them. “It's a trilogy, and I bet we could finish all of them. Technically there's four I guess, but we don't talk about that, and we certainly don't watch it.”

“I guess we’re staying a little bit after dinner,” Dick mumbled to Jason, leaning on his shoulder.

“I’d rather go home. Can't you just stay to watch it by yourself?”

“But we came in the same car.” They both knew that was just an excuse and Dick wanted Jason to stay with him.

“Just borrow one of B’s,” Jason answered as Dick pulled him towards the dining room.

Dick pouted at him, “Steph’s not going to want you to leave until after the movie either. Just one more movie? Please?”

“Steph’s going to want me to stay for both movies,” Jason countered.

“He's right, I do,” Stephanie agreed as she sat down across from them.

“We’ll watch the movie when we get home?” Dick tried to compromise.

And now Stephanie was the one pouting at them.

“I’m trying to compromise here, Steph.”

“Just offer to fuck him when you get home or whatever it is you guys do and stay for both,” Steph said flippantly, and Bruce, who was just walking into the room, actually almost tripped over nothing while Tim rolled his eyes at her.

Dick sighed but looked to Jason with hopeful eyes. For a few seconds Jason just stared back, but he finally caved, nodding and looking away while Steph cheered. Dick pressed a quick kiss to Jason’s lips. “Thanks, babe.”

“Yeah yeah, we leave after that though or I leave without you,” Jason told him.

Jason seemed a little fidgety during dinner, but Dick figured it was because Bruce was there, even though Bruce had mostly given up on trying to talk directly to Jason after getting nothing but either glares or grated “none of your business”’s from him.

It wasn't until about halfway through the third movie that Jason seemed to hit a breaking point.

“I'm going to the bathroom,” he told Dick standing abruptly and making a hasty retreat while Tim paused the movie so he wouldn't miss anything.

When a few minutes passed and he didn't come back Tim ventured to ask, “do you think he left?”

“I’ll go look for him. If you guys want you can keep watching the movie. We’ve both seen it anyway.” Dick has to wander around the manor for a bit to actually find him because he wasn’t in the bathroom.

He found him in his old room that Alfred still kept pristine. Jason was curled up in a ball and was hyperventilating. “Oh my God.” Dick was by his side in an instant, hugging him to his chest. “Jaybird breathe with me. Deep breath in, deep breath out.”

“I'm-I’m fine,” Jason tried to insist between gasps for air.

Dick pulled back just slightly to get Jason to look at him. “Babe I need to try to take a deep breath for me and hold it. Please, just one deep breath.”

It took several tries, but Jason eventually managed, and looked to Dick waiting for further instructions.

“Now exhale slowly and repeat.”

Jason did and then tried repeating it. He slipped back into hyperventilating a few times during the process, but Dick just coached him back to deep breathing each time until it eventually evened out and he was left just a shaking mess in Dick’s arms but it no danger of passing out from lack of oxygen. “I'm fine,” he tried to tell Dick again, voice unsteady.

“No you’re not.” Dick was back to hugging him tightly. “It’s not Bruce is it? It’s just the manor. I’m so sorry Jason.”

“It's a little Bruce,” Jason admitted. “Mostly the manor though, yeah.”

“God what kind of boyfriend am I? I just brushed off your discomfort and made you stay. C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Despite that, Dick didn’t let go of Jason.

“It's fine, Dick. You were just trying to get me to hang out with them, you didn't know,” Jason sighed, burying his face into Dick’s shoulder. “They're going to notice we've been gone so long.”

Dick wasn’t the least bit convinced, in fact he just felt guiltier. “Just group message them that we’re going home and that you’re not feeling well.”

Jason lifted his head to look at him before dropping it again. “What's the look about, Dickiebird? I just told you it's not your fault.”

“You had a panic attack, Jay. I think if I didn’t feel at least a little guilty then I’d be an even worse boyfriend than I already am.”

“You’re not a bad boyfriend. I didn’t tell you about how this place bothers me. It’s just … a lot. There’s a lot of feelings and memories and it gets overwhelming,” he mumbled into Dick’s shoulder.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time we’re expected here. Now c’mon,” Dick finally mustered the will to stand and pulled Jason up with him, “knowing Steph she’s probably accused us of having sex in the manor but I guess that’s fine. Let’s go home.”

Jason let himself lean a little against Dick since he was still kind of shaky on his feet, but looked to be grateful at the mention of finally getting to leave. “Good. Let her make the others uncomfortable with that mental imagery.”

Dick held Jason the entire way to the car, both of them saying bye to Alfred on their way out. Typically Dick let Jason drive but this time they both agreed it was a bad idea. When they got home with approximately fifteen ignored texts from Steph, Dick led Jason straight to bed.

“You feeling a little better?”

Jason nodded. “I told you, I’m fine,” he muttered, stripping off his jacket before sitting on the bed.

“And you know that I can tell you’re not. I can get you some water and we can go to bed?”

“Seriously, I’m fine. We left, I’m good, you don’t need to baby me because of it.”

“If this is babying then you baby me all the time.” Dick moved to stand between Jason’s legs, cupping his face to get him to look at him, “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yes Dick,” he sighed exasperatedly. “I’m fine. I’m home with you, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m just making sure.” Dick leant down to kiss him softly, “Besides, we both have a bad habit of telling each other we’re fine when we’re really not.”

“Yeah I know, I do still remember you telling me you just needed an ice pack when you broke your leg,” Jason answered flatly.

“Was just a flesh wound,” Dick waved off, “We’re talking about you.”

“You breaking your leg is much worse than me having a very predictable panic attack.”

“I disagree, but we can agree to disagree.” Dick let his hands fall from Jason’s face to his shoulders, rubbing them lightly. “Let’s go to bed.”

“It's like eight pm,” Jason protested, even as he didn't move off of the bed.

“Then let’s get in bed and finish the movie. Bed’s more comfortable than the couch and I know you couldn’t enjoy it while we were there, but you crack up at every Sylvester Stalone scene.”

“Because he’s amazing,” Jason answered, finally actually settling down in the bed. “You should make popcorn.” It was as close to letting Dick dote on him as he’d probably get since he’d barely touched dinner at the manor.  

Dick leaned down to kiss him again, “Okay, you just relax, babe.”


End file.
